


better off this way

by DeltaPsy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Elias, Convoluted Scheme Negotiation, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Lonely!Martin, One-Sided Relationship, Two Monsters Chillin’, Web!Martin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: В своей тесной тюремной камере Джоне скучно. Из всех развлечений — одни лишь попытки угадать, кто ждёт его в комнате для свиданий. Джон, Питер, снова Базира? Он мог бы подсмотреть, но так неинтересно, жизнь становится слишком пресной, когда знаешь действительно всё.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	better off this way

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к 4 сезону
> 
> Бета: [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel)

— Заключённый! Лицом к стене, у тебя посетитель.

Команда сопровождается стуком по решетке — звон отдается эхом в ушах, и Джона морщится. Не то чтобы у него болела голова; не то чтобы она могла болеть. Но некоторые привычки въедаются намертво и за столько лет ему пришлось освоить науку того, как маскироваться под человека — со всеми микровыражениями, базовыми реакциями, полагающимися к случаю эмоциями. Наука не сложная, но обременительная; иногда Джона жалеет о том, что вообще выбрал этот путь.

Холод браслетов на запястьях почти привычен, а что после них остаются красные полосы на руках — мелочи. Даже чужие руки на себе — укорачивающие цепь от пояса к ногам, цепь между лодыжками так, что он может делать только крошечные шажки — не беспокоят сильно. Они думают, что это унизительно; Джона думает, что это изумительно. Ему не нужны руки или ноги, чтобы утвердить свою власть, а правоохранительная система может ограничить его во всём, может помочь с укусами и плевками, ограничить движения — но они не могут отобрать у него слова. А большего Джоне и не надо. Он размышляет вслух о здоровье матери одного из охранников, интересуется как дела у детей в школе у второго — и выражения их лиц, тонкий аромат страха, прорывающегося через озлобленность — определённо стоит пары синяков на рёбрах.

Он замолкает только после прямых угроз — не от страха, а потому что есть и загадки поинтереснее. Например, кто ждёт его в комнате для свиданий — Джон, Питер, снова Базира? Он мог бы подсмотреть, вот только когда знаешь действительно всё, лишать самого себя даже таких низменных развлечений глупо. Он надеется всё-таки, что это не Базира — синяк на скуле всё ещё болезненный и припухший на ощупь. Несмотря на то, что в последний раз Джона слышал обрывки разговора на повышенных тонах, Базиру это вряд ли остановит. Она упорна, любопытна и практически лишена страха — как и положено хорошему Детективу. А пока её якорь надёжно заперт под землёй, она будет предсказуемой и полезной. Рано Архивисту знать слишком много. 

На пороге комнаты он останавливается, не удивлённый, но озадаченный — ему было всё не до того, чтобы следить ещё и за тем, насколько далеко зашли пределы изменений. Джона знал, конечно, знал, невозможно было пропустить то, как натянулась и звонко лопнула одна из нитей, которые соединяют его с работниками Института. А когда он всё же вспоминал — и пытался увидеть, подсмотреть, чтобы соответственно изменить свои планы — то что-то всегда отвлекало, шептало «не на что тут смотреть», и он забывал. Пауки слишком сплочены между собой, слишком независимы от других, чтобы толком ими управлять. Возможно, сейчас ему это на руку.

Джона садится на так любезно отодвинутый стул, складывает руки на стол, цепи шумно бьются о край, и существо напротив поднимает голову, спокойно встречая изучающий взгляд. Карие глаза стали мутным цветным стеклом, прежние мягкие линии лица заострились, теперь оно больше похоже на маску. В волосах полно серебристых прядей — и Джона знает точно, что это не седина. Потому что существо с лицом Мартина Блэквуда переплетает пальцы, ровные столбцы петель сползают с них, едва заметно отблёскивая в свете флуоресцентных ламп, формируя ровную ячеистую сеть.

Ни один из них не хочет начинать разговор первым, и молчание повисает, тяжелое и душное, больше похожее на слишком теплое одеяло. Для Джоны держать паузу привычно; для существа напротив пауза больше похожа на смысл жизни. Между ними нет ни напряжения, ни злости — только спокойное ожидание, когда противник решит сделать ход, приоткрывая свои планы и делая ту самую роковую ошибку. Джона не выдерживает первым.

— Итак, тебе нужна информация, — это не вопрос. Никогда не вопрос. Даже несмотря на плотную сеть, которая обернула собой мысли кого-то, кто был когда-то Мартином Блэквудом, Джона знает, чего тот хочет. Это профессиональная гордость, если так можно сказать.

— Да.

— И ты пришел просить её у меня.

На одно короткое мгновение Джона чувствует себя победителем. В его руках все нити, в его сознании все куски головоломки. Но затем существо напротив наклоняет голову, не меняя выражения лица, и говорит ровно, без интонаций голосом, словно повторяя заученный текст:

— Ты просто удобнее всего. 

И пока Джона давится заранее заготовленным ответом — очередной тонкой шуткой, понятной только ему, правдой, закутанной в столько слоев недоговорок, что она ничем не лучше лжи — оно добавляет спокойно, чуть наклоняясь вперёд и не сводя с Джоны глаз:

— И не просить, а предложить что-то взамен. Так это и должно работать. Или мы можем попробовать получить информацию совсем по-другому.

Джону сложно испугать, тем более такой мелочью, как слишком пристальное внимание. Постоянное гнетущее чувство наблюдения не оставляло его уже так давно, что он не помнит, как это — жить без. Но этот интерес совсем другой: не враждебное, но выжидающее, спокойное и уверенное внимание хищника. Комната для свиданий внезапно кажется очень маленькой, тени словно становятся плотнее. И на одно долгое мгновение Джона испуган. Это не страх рассыпающихся планов, не страх проваленных ходов, насквозь прошитый немеющими пальцами и подскочившим пульсом. Нет, это страх кого-то слабого и беспомощного, страх очень маленького существа, внезапно встретившего хищника.

Его тело кажется тяжелым, словно свинцовый костюм, когда Джона поднимает руку, чтобы провести ладонью по лицу. Глупое и искалеченное тело — внезапно понимает он. Ему не надо прибегать к знанию своего патрона: у него всегда был и остаётся свободный доступ к воспоминаниям предыдущего владельца. Элайас питал особенную привязанность к различным веществам; склонность, на которую Джона смотрел свысока, не испытывая по этому поводу, впрочем, особенных чувств. Сейчас он понимает, что стоило — долгие годы, пропитанные насквозь пряным дымом травки, оставили плавающие лакуны в замысловатой архитектуре мозга, там, где формируются механизмы страха и удовольствия. И куда нет доступа ни Джоне, ни его патрону, чтобы хотя бы минимизировать ущерб.

Одно осознание этого оставляет кислый привкус во рту. Вот только самоконтроль — это то, чем он по праву гордится и гордился всегда, что-то, что никогда не было приложением к его силам, как Аватара. Поэтому он уверен, что на его лице ничего не отражается, что руки на столе абсолютно спокойны. Вот только существо напротив не обращает внимания на внешние проявления; оно видит куда глубже, почти как сам Джона. 

Оно говорит снова, тем же самым пустым тоном, в котором нет места ничему человеческому:

— Нам нужно знать, что делать с Питером Лукасом.

Джона не удивляется множественному числу: сложно воспринимать себя отдельно, когда в голове бесконечно скребут тонкие хитиновые лапки. Не то чтобы Джона смотрел специально — он просто знает, не в первый и не в последний раз желая, чтобы это знание было очищенно от ощущений и переживаний, от всего того, что привносят в него люди. Но вместо этого Джона трёт висок — стрёкот хелицер угасает до терпимого фонового шума — и смыкает подушечки пальцев, прикидывая, что он может потребовать с такой сделки. Пустые угрозы его не пугают — пока он слишком полезен, чтобы всерьёз верить в то, что его устранят. Услуга была бы кстати, но только если Джона верит, что существо, бывшее Мартином Блэквудом, действительно доживёт до того момента, когда его план становится зыбким и нечётким. Джона не верит. Поэтому он только спрашивает, удовлетворяя минутное любопытство:

— Как ты можешь работать его помощником и служить Одиночке, учитывая твоё состояние? — он кивает подбородком на всё существо разом, и оно отвечает незамедлительно, принимая невысказанные условия с легкостью. Мать Марионеток строит свои планы и редко верит, что им кто-то способен помешать; Джона не намерен спорить.

— Одиночка не так требователен, как Мать. Ему хватает отсутствия видимых связей, совсем необязательно обрывать их полностью.

На секунду от существа напротив тянет знакомым холодом — Джона видит полупрозрачные пальцы тумана, которые, как он знает, пахнут солью и влажностью; несложно поверить, что перед ним действительно сидит верный последователь Забытого. Такого ответа вполне достаточно, поэтому Джона отвечает свободно:

— Питер азартен. Всегда таким был. Стоит ему заметить что-то, что будет трудно, но возможно получить — и он теряет голову. Так что, прежняя линия поведения, чуть больше недоверчивости, чуть меньше активного сопротивления — и он не будет способен отвлечься ни на что больше.

Странно, что то, что раньше было Мартином Блэквуд, не смогло понять это самостоятельно. Или, что более вероятно, оно таким образом пытается показать свою добрую волю. В любом случае, Джоне это на руку; его единственное опасение в том, что Архивист станет очередным пустым коконом в лапах Матери, что его глаза затянет паутиной навсегда. Но Анабелль никогда бы не пришла к нему первой, никогда не предложила бы честный обмен. Джона считает, что это взвешенный риск. Джона решает побыть великодушным и уже готов рассказать про ненаписанные условия сделки между ним и Питером Лукасом, когда существо добавляет прежде него:

— Мы знаем про пари. 

Оно слегка склоняет голову к одному плечу, будто прислушиваясь к едва различимому звуку; Джона повторяет жест, больше для того, чтобы заполнить пустоту. Существо встряхивается всем телом и продолжает, словно не было никакой паузы:

— Нам это не помешает. Даже наоборот.

Оно тоже решает быть великодушным, прекрасно понимая, что Джона слышит за простой фразой гораздо больше: пока мы союзники, мы не будем вмешиваться, только наблюдать. Намерения понятны, и Джона пусть и не верит полностью, но пока готов притворяться, что верит. Вот только детали не желают складываться в единое целое. Зачем нужны долгие танцы вокруг, без уверенности в положительном исходе, если Мать и так владеет всем необходимым?

Он мог бы попытаться добыть нужную информацию осторожно: разговорить, заостряя внимание на ненужных мелочах, выжидая, когда собеседник опустит свои щиты и позволит информации выскользнуть между пустыми словами. Но Джона привык осторожно выбирать поля битвы; перехитрить Мать на её территории? Джона высокого мнения о себе, но не путает самоуверенность со знанием собственных сильных сторон. Поэтому он не утруждает себя словесными играми и спрашивает напрямую:

— Тогда зачем приходить ко мне? Если вам и так всё известно.

Существо отвечает так, словно это само собой разумеющееся:

— Нам необходимо защитить Джона. И для этого его лучше держать отдельно от Питера Лукаса.

Такую причину Джона понимает, пожалуй, слишком хорошо. Но сейчас ему интересно не это; бесконечное, горящее изнутри огнём любопытство поднимает свою голову, и он спрашивает:

— Все ещё Джон? Не Архивист?

Существо снова наклоняет голову — это, видимо, заменяет ему приличествующее удивлению выражение лица — и двигает пальцами словно сплетает что-то. Или вяжет: Джона не сомневается, что тонкие серебристые нити заканчиваются где-то в институте, там, где Архивист, сгорбившись, сидит за своим столом. И говорит так тихо, что Джоне могло бы это показаться, если бы он не знал наверняка:

— Джон.

Только это стоит всего бессмысленного по своей сути диалога. Мать Марионеток просчиталась — за маской, равнодушной и холодной, осталось ещё что-то принадлежащее человеку, которым Мартин был. А значит Джон никогда не ляжет на её стол, опутанный паутиной; а значит, план Джоны идеален и будет разыгран, как по нотам.

Наверное, однажды то, что раньше было Мартином Блэквудом, смогло бы стать не игроком, но тем, кто действительно тянет за ниточки, кто понимает смысл игры; как жаль, что у него не хватит на это времени. Джона сплетает пальцы, сжимает их до побелевших костяшек, чтобы не выдать своего восторга. Он говорит так равнодушно, насколько может:

— И снова планы за его спиной. Нехорошо,...

Он хочет сказать имя, но оно застревает в горле, и Джона ограничивается тем, что повторяет ещё раз после паузы:

— Нехорошо. 

— Сейчас это нерелевантно. Важно только его защитить, — существо напротив сплетает и расплетает пальцы: свет отражается от нитей кошачьей колыбели, и на секунду прежний страх возвращается, заново обрушиваясь каскадом реакций. Но в этот раз Джона готов — он позволяет страху начаться и закончиться, принимая его, но не позволяя себе окунуться в него целиком. Срабатывает даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал; он чувствует только сбившиеся на один удар сердцебиение, и больше ничего. Обсуждать им нечего, но Джона не может не ткнуть в больное место, чтобы проверить одну из своих теорий. К тому же — ему интересно.

— Почему он всё ещё не твой? — вопрос, на который Джона не может найти ответа, как ни старается, его не останавливает даже тонкая вуаль паутины; Джона ищет ответ в чужом разуме. Он задыхается: липкие нити застилают глаза, забиваются в рот, скрывая истину за собой. Далеко не в первый раз Мать заставляет его забыть о собственной силе и возможностях, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Это раздражает; Джона прикрывает глаза, разочарованный невозможностью узнать то, что ему необходимо напрямую. Существо напротив не меняет выражение лица, никак не показывает, что знает о вторжении в их разум. Но что-то меняется.

На секунду Джоне кажется, что он видит прежнего Мартина Блэквуда — мягкого человека с поразительной преданностью — но это проходит. Прежняя маска возвращается до того, как он успевает моргнуть, холоднее, чем прежде, строже и суше. Существо напротив выпрямляется на своём месте: плечи сведены в прямую линию, пальцы движутся с поразительной быстротой. Оно улыбается — во рту так и остался пыльный привкус паутины, и Джона облизывает пересохшие губы, слишком остро осведомлённый о том, насколько больше в нём осталось человеческого, чем он считал.

— Это не твоё дело, Наблюдатель. 

Оно поднимается и стучит в дверь — условный сигнал об окончании свидания. Джона рад, что ему не нужно изображать вежливость и никому не нужные слова прощания. Он только откидывается на неудобном стуле и ждёт, когда его проводят обратно в камеру.

Уже позже, лёжа на узкой койке, Джона вспоминает весь диалог, с каждой паузой и каждой невысказанной угрозой. Раз, другой; и только потом улыбается самому себе, очень глубоко, там, где не увидят лишние глаза. Его не выдали ни лицо, ни руки, даже голос не дрогнул. Мальчишка хорош; даже слишком хорош. А значит, это всего лишь очередная маска, которых, кажется, слишком много, а Джона едва не совершил ту же ошибку, что и раньше. Он обещает себе, что сегодня был последний раз, когда он недооценил Мартина Блэквуда.

И ставит на воображаемую доску новую фигуру, предвкушая интересную игру.


End file.
